


Assassins x Reader : Random Drabbles

by Pandawasbored



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'll eventually throw in more characters, When I actually play the rest of the games lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandawasbored/pseuds/Pandawasbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Tbh I can't stand to just commit to write an entire long ass story so here's just random drabbles when I feel like it.)</p><p>This story will include a range of different topics. Some will be pure fluff, others will be pure angst. Some will be funny, others will be depressing. Just bare with what I throw at you I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unbreakable Bond - Connor x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hnng I really wanted to start off with assassin daddies so here you go.

It was a foggy day, the trees had lost all of their leaves and were completely bare, making the forest around the Davenport homestead look eerie. But the weather did not put Connor down. For today was a very special day.

Today was the day that their little newborn baby was coming home. 

Secretly, the assassin was nervous. He would have to protect both the baby and (Y/n). Even though his wife was a former assassin herself, he did not want her to strain herself in case of emergency.

The carriage stopped in front of the small staircase leading up to the front door. Connor stopped the horse and rushed to help his wife out. (Y/n) gently took Connor's rough and calloused hand and heaved the carrier with the small child out as well. Connor escorted them up the stairs and inside. He locked the door tightly and wearily sat down in his favorite armchair.

(Y/n) chuckled, setting down the carrier and moving to massage Connor's broad shoulders, "Being a dad wearing this tough assassin down already?" Connor scoffed lightly, "Not in the slightest. It's keeping you two safe that's making me wary." (Y/n)'s face scrunched up but quickly relaxed. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, don't worry about that now. We've just gotten back from the doctor. Relax for a few days. For me?" (Y/n) gently leaned down and kissed her husband's cheek. 

Connor sighed in content, his shoulders relaxing, slightly leaning back in the chair. But the peaceful moment didn't last as the baby started to wail. It wasn't loud, but the noise alone alerted both of the new parents. (Y/n) smiled and lifted their new baby girl out of the carrier, cooing and rubbing the baby's tummy softly.

"Connor can you hold her while I make a fresh bottle?" (Y/n) asked as she began to walk back to where the assassin sat. "S-sure..." He stuttered. (Y/n) noticed this and smiled, noting his nervousness. A big man like him would feel at least a little anxious if asked to hold something so small and helpless. "No need to be so afraid Connor. You held her fine at the doctor's. You'll be okay for a few minutes," She assured as she softly set the baby in Connor's awaiting arms. He nodded, adjusting his arms slowly to hopefully make his daughter more comfortable and to stop crying.

Connor felt amazed as to how such a small creature could cry so loud when held close. He smiled a tad and as light as a feather, touched her cheek with his finger. As if she would break under the slightest touch. The baby's eyes cracked open, just enough to catch a glimpse of her father. Her crying ceased, surprising Connor immensely. He started to talk to her, "My daughter, you are so beautiful. Just like your mother." He chuckled gently, "I love you so much..." He leaned his head down just enough to rub noses with the now cooing child.

(Y/n) peeked at the two, grinning widely to see her husband and daughter already forming their unbreakable bond. 


	2. Stress and Self Harm - Desmond x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Desmond awakes from yet another nightmare, you're curious as to what is on his arms...
> 
> WARNING!  
> -Mention of self-harm  
> -Depression and anxiety mention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like being evil I guess. Sorry.

Your tired eyes mindlessly stared at the bright computer monitor as numerous numbers and signs flashed across it. You were currently the only one out of your group that was awake. The clock on the wall struck 2 AM, the chime stirring you awake a bit. A sigh escaped your lips as you placed your hand under your chin. "I hope Desmond wakes up soon..." You yawned. Your close friend (more like crush) was currently in the Animus, reliving the life of his Italian ancestor Ezio Auditore de Firenze. Today was your day to hold the "night shift" as your other friend Rebecca liked to call it. The night shift was another term for staying up when Desmond was plugged into the machine until he woke up, ate, and went to sleep. As well as shutting the Animus down for the short periods of time it wasn't being used. Finally losing track of time, you slipped into the becoming arms of unconsciousness.

 

You were awakened by a soft beeping noise and a few soft grunts and sighs. You sleepily lifted your wild mane of (h/c) locks off of the cool desk and yawned. "Your turn to cover the night shift, huh (Y/n)?" Desmond asked quietly, his voice just above a whisper to avoid waking anyone else up. You nodded, "Shaun basically forced me. I don't mind though." He smiled tiredly and walked over to his bed, his steps heavy, as if he was carrying the whole world on his shoulders. Oh wait, he was. A pang of remorse shot through your heart. He obviously didn't want to be tasked with this, yet he did it anyway, quite fearlessly I might add _. "That just makes him all the more attractive,"_ Your brain mused. You internally facepalmed, _"God just shut up (Y/n)..."_  

 

The assassin flopped onto his bed quite unattractively and curled up. "You're not going to eat...?" You asked, worry lacing your tone, as you sat on the corner of the firm mattress. He grunted, "Nah. I just want to sleep." "Are you sure...?" You pushed jokingly to lighten up the mood. He chuckled, "I'm fine (N/n)." You smiled and gently stood up, as if you would disturb his brief moment of peace. "Okay okay. Sleep well Des." You exited the area and shuffled to your own bed that was located on the other side of the penthouse. You quickly stripped and changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top before cuddling into your own stiff sheets. Your sleepiness caught up with you again and you soon were asleep.

 

**"No, no, no!"**

 

**"I need to stop this!"**

 

**"Get out of my head!"**

 

**"I hate you!"**

 

**"Go the fuck away!"**

 

The statements woke you up with a jolt. You knew these harsh statements were yelled out by none other than Desmond himself. Everyone else seemed to ignore it, mostly because they were all used to it by now. But no matter how many times he had nightmares, his pained cries always woke you up and held a tight grip on your heart. Usually you would just stay in bed and wince until he would go back to sleep, but this time you were going to do something about it. You carefully sat up and push your covers off your body before slowly and gently creeping to Desmond's bed. He was writhing in his sheets, his face contorted in pain, as if he was being stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. It was fairly dark, so you couldn't quite tell for sure what he was doing to his arms. It looked like he had pulled his sleeves up for once and was furiously scratching at the insides of his wrists and arms. "D-Des...?" You quietly asked, hoping it wouldn't make him jump awake. Yet despite your efforts, he opened his eyes in a panic and immediately started to prop himself up. "W-was I screaming...?" He questioned, his voice scratchy and hoarse. "Yeah you were," You sat on the edge of his bed, in hopes to comfort him. "I'm sorry that I woke you up (Y/n)..." He looked down into his lap, where his arms were resting. He quickly pulled down his sleeves hoping you didn't notice the small fresh blood stains that covered the pristine sheets. "It's fine Des... I just wanted to check to see if you were okay," You shifted uncomfortably, noticing how quick he pulled down the white sleeves of his hoodie. Before Desmond could answer you fisted the sheets and asked, "When you were still sleeping, were you were scratching your arms?" He hesitated, "...No." He rubbed his arms to soothe the burning sensation. You spotted a few dried blood stained on the sheet near his forearms and the hoodie seemed to have dark blots of blood bleeding through it. You gently reached over to the now sniffling assassin and pulled up both of his sleeves.

 

The flesh on both arms were inflamed, torn, and cut, as if he had cut the skin himself and the scratching just now opened the cuts even more. _"How did I not notice this...?"_ You cursed yourself for not being more observant. "Oh Desmond..." You whispered more to yourself.  Desmond's frame shook with quiet sniffles. "I-I can't handle the stress (Y/n)... It's up to me to save the entire planet. Me, a good for nothing bartender who just happens to have all these incredible ancestors..." Your eyes started to fill up with tears of your own as you listened. "I can't even save my sanity yet everyone is counting on me to save the world," he sighed as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, more of his blood splattering onto the sheets. You got up and rushed to find bandages before scooting over next to the now quiet young man and opened your arms. Desmond breathed shakily as he slowly set his head down on your shoulder. You embraced him softly, rubbing his back and making sure he was comfortable laying on you. "I love you so much Des..." You whispered into his ear hesitantly. He stiffened but quickly relaxed. "I love you too... so much..." He paused, "You're not mad at me... for doing this to myself?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around your waist tightly. You could feel the blood seeping through your thin tank top. "Of course not... I understand how stressful it would be. But I don't want you doing this again, okay? You have Rebecca, Lucy, Shaun, and I to help you through this. Don't feel bad about asking us for anything," You ran a hand through his hair slowly. He sniffed, "Okay... thank you." You nodded softly. After a bit you began to clean up his arms, taking great care to not make him wince or hiss in pain. Now fully bandaged Desmond went back to hugging you tightly.

 

"I love you (Y/n)," He sleepily repeated again while drifting off to sleep's embrace. You rubbed circles into his back and rested your head on his, "And I love you too Desmond..."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while writing an essay for school and it took forever ugh.


	3. New Assassin in Town (Pt. 1) - Altaïr x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After many years of training, hard work, and dedication, you finally acquired an assassin's robe and weapons from your mentor. But since you were never a part of the brotherhood, Altaïr gets curious as to why there's a rogue assassin in Jerusalem.  
> (No your master is not an actual character from the game)

The soft, cool fabric glided over your body with ease. It was a comforting feeling to finally have what you wanted. Comforting to know you finally finished your training at the young age of 25. Your mentor had barely spoke about another assassin, in the brotherhood of course, who had accomplished the same feat in the same span of time. How this assassin was praised and respected by everyone bound to the creed. You scoffed lightly remembering.

"I'm better than that stuck up piece of garbage..." 

You muttered while putting on your weapon belt and throwing a small bag over your shoulder. You walked out of the small room in the bureau your master let you accompany with him and leaned against the counter. You see, your mentor was part of the brotherhood. But he knew what treachery lurked behind the good intentions.  
So when he found you on the streets as a little girl, starving and orphaned, having no place to go, he took you in. Neither of you knew where your parents went, but he was kind enough to pose as a father-figure for your sake. 

You remember that day like it was yesterday.  
You were walking around town, like any other normal day. You had figured what people would give pity and spare food or money. But as you were walking around the middle district, trying to find each familiar face, a flash crossed your vision.  
A guard was pulling away a man who was one of your main bread sources. You stopped dead in your tracks. They were dragging almost every familiar face you saw out of the crowds and to, hopefully, jail cells. If they all were hanged, you would most definitely be lonely and starving.  
That day you had no food. No water. You only had enough strength to find a small corner against a warm wall of a building to rest against. You sat there almost all night until a pair of footsteps approached you. Your orbs of (e/c) fluttered open and slowly glanced at this man.  
He was wearing a black robe of sorts and had soft brown eyes. He obviously wasn't a scholar. You couldn't quite tell who this man was and what he did.  
He offered you his palm and you hesitantly took it. From then on he carried you to a building, telling you everything about him to why he wanted you. He scaled the building and the entrance was on the roof. You noticed the symbol etched into the stone next to the entrance. You knew what it meant from your new mentor who had told you on the way.  
From then on he trained you. Sometimes acting like a drill sergeant, sometimes acting like a father. It was an easier time back then. After all, it was easier to hide from assassins asking for information when you were 6 than now.

A soft thump from the entrance caught your attention. Another assassin was here. You scrambled behind the desk next to your master's sandals and made sure to be as quiet as possible. Your mentor spoke up first. 

"Ah if it isn't the great master assassin Altaïr. What a pleasure to have you grace my bureau." 

You felt the assassin rest his arm on the desk. His voice was a bit deep and sounded a bit threatening.

"Don't be sarcastic with me. I just want my information so I can finish this mission and leave."

Your eyes widened. How dare someone talk to your mentor like that? 

"I know you're not so high and mighty anymore... novice."

Your mentor drew the last word out. Almost teasingly.  
Your form was rattled as the assassin pounded his fist on the desk, startling your mentor. 

"Give me my information. Now."

The assassin spoke, a threatening underlying tone just waiting to be twisted into pure anger.  
You mentor agreed and told him everything he knew and the assassin left.  
Your mentor tapped your head gently to signal the coast was clear and you stood up sighing,

"Well that one was most certainly a jerk. Was he the assassin you told me about? The one who has accomplished what I have?"

Your mentor nodded,

"You should go and follow him on his mission. To put your abilities to the test. How about it?"

You were stunned. 

"Of course. I'll leave now,"

You stuttered a bit as you hopped over the desk and put on your hood. You knew this wouldn't be an easy task, yet you took it anyways. It was your first actual mission. How could you turn that down?


	4. New Assassin in Town (Pt. 2) - Altaïr x Reader

You quietly slinked out of the bureau entrance. With a set destination in your head, you were skilled enough to avoid guards and the gazes of townsfolk on the dusty streets. You knew this would be a difficult first mission. That man had just as much skill as yourself, which made a nervous shiver run through your limbs. 

You finally found a nice viewpoint near the location the assassin was told to investigate. As you scanned the area, your mentor had called it eagle vision, you saw the assassin's pure, white robes. From the robes to the hood and to the obvious weapons at his sides, you knew this was the man you wanted. Your feet pushed all of your weight off the viewpoint's ledge and you gracefully dived into a nearby pile of fluffy hay. After congratulating yourself on the perfect leap of faith, you slowly crawled out of the hay and blended into the streets. The crowds of people masking your identity. 

~Altaïr's POV~

Whoever it was, I'm sure it couldn't be a guard. A guard isn't that fast. Nor could a guard hop from roof to roof so gracefully. It was someone skilled. But not skilled enough.  
I purposefully took a detour as soon as I heard that old man in the bureau speak to someone else in the room. I know I'm wasting my time, but I can never be too careful. Especially if another assassin is on my tail...

~Back to normal POV~

You assumed that he knew you were trailing him because he seemed to move faster if you got any closer than how you were now. He was sitting in a shaded area near the entrance of the city. Probably eavesdropping on someone to gather some information. As he stood and started to maneuver his way though the crowd, most likely to find a nice secluded place to climb back up onto the rooftops, you assumed this was your chance to confront him.  
Yeah your mentor did tell you to do the complete opposite of what you planned, but you needed to carry through with your own idea. Even though this assassin was arrogant and not to mention bossy, he piqued your interests. He was definitely interesting, as you knew he went from master assassin to novice in such a short time. You had to know why. 

After a few more hours of watching the assassin listen in on various conversations, beat people up for information, and pickpocket, you started to get tired. Was he trying to drag this mission out? He most likely forgot about you following him because he no longer seemed so suspicious and careful.  
You were snapped out of your thoughts as the assassin headed back to the bureau. He didn't even finish the mission! He just collected evidence all day! Your eyes boiled with anger. He just dragged out this day to seem boring. As if it was useless to follow him around and observe. But you knew what his scheme was and how it worked. Your legs carried you just a bit faster as you would've liked and you accidentally tripped on the edge of a roof. You plummeted, not really, to the hard surface of dirt that was the street. 

"I'm so stupid..."

You muttered as you attempted to get up. As soon as you checked your surroundings again, the assassin was gone. No trace of where he went. You growled and stomped your foot, making you lightly squeal. When you fell, you must have twisted your ankle pretty good. You sighed and hobbled back into an alley where you had to slump down against a wall to rub your swollen ankle. 

"Why were you following me?"

A voice commanded. You knew who it was.

"Why would you care, novice?

You hissed as you stood up. You knew that word would annoy him. His front was facing you.

"I spent my entire day wasting my time so you wouldn't have any interest in following me longer,"

He spat. You looked down, hoping your hood would cover your face. You groaned, your ankle throbbing now. The assassin noticed and seemed to soften just a degree. 

"You're not with the brotherhood, are you?"

He asked. You didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who trained you? Was it that old man back in the bureau? If so I could get him killed for that."

Your eyes widened. Oh boy...


	5. New Assassin in Town (Pt. 3 FINAL) - Altaïr x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while :(

The assassin stood in front of you, his pure white robes fluttering in the soft desert wind. You knew you couldn't answer either of his questions. So to put it simply, you ran. You scaled buildings and ran across rooftops as fast as your legs and swollen ankle could carry you. The assassin was caught off guard by your decision but followed you nonetheless. He was fast, but his hesitation was paying off for you. A hay cart passed your vision and you spent no time jumping off the roof you were on into the scratchy vegetation. 

After staying in the hay for a bit, you dared to climb out and check your surroundings. You saw nothing but merchants and people milling around the dirt streets. But that didn't stop you from being careful on the way back to the bureau. The assassin was probably there at this point but you knew another way in besides the roof. You planned on getting there and resting your tired body until the assassin was ready to leave into the night again. You cursed as you found your way to the bureau and saw the man in white waiting for you on the roof.  
He jumped down, the dirt rising into dust around his feet as he hit the road. There was no hiding now.

"Why did you run from me?"

He demanded sternly as his eyes seemed to pierce your very soul.

"How did you know I was coming here?" 

You retorted with another question.

"I followed you. Now answer me,"

He crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"I can't answer that,"

You answered, your hardened resolve slowly crumbling.  
He slowly stepped toward you, as if he was cornering an injured animal and quickly grabbed your shoulder, pinning you to the outside wall of the bureau. 

"Tell me, now,"

He stressed the last word.  
Your confidence came back at the sign of a possible fight. You sneered,

"Not in a million years, novice."

He growled, his face getting dangerously close to yours, his hidden blade popping out and resting on your neck,

"Do I have to use this to get the information I need?"

You laughed and spat in his face.

"Try me assassin."

Suddenly you slipped out of his grip, going underneath his legs. You kicked him in the side and tried to pin him to the ground but alas, he was quick and rolled over, pinning and straddling you.

"I'll ask one more time, little girl. Why did you run from me?"

He whispered. You cringed at his word choice and used your own hidden blade to cut one of his arms. He hissed and momentarily let you loose. You wiggled your hips from underneath his legs and ran again. You could hear the assassin "ugh" from behind you.  
You scaled a building close to the bureau and hid until morning.

Toying with him would be fun after all.


	6. Playing in the Sand - Edward x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly landing on an unmarked island turns exciting. Well, exciting to you.

Edward stopped the Jackdaw a few meters away from an unmarked island. The unexplored and untouched ticked Edward's curiosity. The same couldn't be said for you. But nonetheless, you were dragged off the boat in the captain's tow.   
Swimming together to the beach Edward spoke, 

"Now lass, be careful. We don't know what's on this mound of sand. I'll be sure to check it out first."

You sighed,

"Aye captain."

You both reached the beach. Edward immediately started walking into the trees. You on the other hand sat in the sand. After a few minutes you grew bored.

"I'm going to collect some shells or something!"

You called out to Edward. He probably couldn't hear you as no response came but it never hurt to tell him. You paced the beach and looked for shells to sell or something.   
Suddenly you had an idea. One word.

Sandcastle.

You giggled and found your way back to the spot you were sitting before and started to mound the Sand together to create your first tower.   
By the time Edward returned, it was nearing dusk.  
He strode to where you were proudly finishing up your last tower.

"What's that love?"

He asked, leaning to glance at your masterpiece.

"A sandcastle. Bet you can't do better," 

You challenged, knowing the pirate couldn't resist.  
He grunted and sank to his knees next to you, starting to mound up sand like you had when you started.  
As you watched Edward create his sandcastle, you decided to swim and call over a member of the Jackdaw crew to judge your sandcastles. The crew member agreed and swam to shore with you just as Edward finished his.

"Now we'll see who made the best sandcastle,"

You said in triumph. Edward chuckled in return,

"Go ahead. Judge away. I'm sure mine'll win."

You huffed. The crewmate took a while to decide but ultimately ended up picking yours. You jumped up and danced circles around your boyfriend. 

"Ha ha ha I won~" 

You sang. The pirate growled playfully and grabbed you by the hips and twirled you around. 

"No fair," 

He smiled and added,

"You owe me lass. I spent time building silly castles when we could've been sailing. I think I deserve a kiss."

He gently tilted your chin up and kissed you sweetly.

"Man if I get a kiss every time we do this, we should do it more often!"

You laughed as you both swam back to the ship, the sun lowering on the horizon.


	7. Running Through the Rain - Jacob x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never played Syndicate but I do know that Jacob is a cheeky lil shit.

It was warm in the library you frequently visited. The place was a salvation from the heavy rain outside. Most people still walked the streets and carried on with their lives despite the downpour.  
But today you deemed it necessary to stay inside and read a couple of thick books, avoiding getting soaked to the bone.  
The librarian had gone to her office upstairs so you were alone with the book that was nestled snugly in your hands. You were so lost in the picture you were painting in your head from the printed words on the pages that you didn't notice when the door chimed, signaling someone was entering the building.  
You heard footsteps approaching the table you sat at but didn't take much note of it until the person sat down in the other chair across from you. You inwardly groaned as you reluctantly peeled your eyes away from the page.

"Jacob Frye. Fancy seeing you here,"

You mused and placed your book down. He smirked. Oh god did you love that smirk. You adored the man with all of your heart but he had yet to figure that out. For all he was concered, you two were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Same to you, love. Unfortunately I'm not here to chat today. I'm on business,"

He laced his hands together and leaned forward, looking to you eagerly. You knew of his profession, occasionally you helped gather information but that was the extent of what you did for him. Your ears perked and you instantly straightened up.

"I'm listening..."  
You said, a hint of a smirk forming. He leaned forward and told you the details. You prayed no one was listening in. Finally he finished and leaned back in his chair, arms folded behind his neck, smiling,

"How about it?"

You sighed and nodded slowly. He knew you weren't trained to fight at all. But he did know you were a good distraction.

 

 

Evie hobbled over to the screen that covered your half naked body and started to lace your corset. 

"Sorry I couldn't do this myself (Y/n),"

She tsked, the corset proving to be troublesome.

"It's fine. It's not your fault you landed on your ankle wrong. If anything I'm happy to be filling in. It'll give you some time to rest,"

You reassured the older Frye twin, tucking a piece of hair being your ear, trying to not gasp as the corset started to shape your waist.

"I bet that's not the only reason why you're happy to take my place..."

You could hear the smirk in her voice. Of course she knew about your feelings toward her brother,

"You're lucky he's as oblivious as he is."

And that you were thankful for.

Evie finally got the corset tightly laced and gave you the dress you were supposed to wear. It was a brilliant dark blue, one of your favorite colors. You slipped it on, it fit wonderfully. You walked out from behind the screen and sat on a stool so your friend could do your makeup and hair.  
Evie skillfully pinned up your (h/c) locks into a loose but elegant bun, a few pieces of hair falling loose to frame your face nicely. Just as she was starting to put your face on, someone sneakily tapped the twin's shoulder.

"Jacob there's no use in trying to scare me,"

She said, sounding quite annoyed.

"Oh dear sister I thought you'd be occupied enough,"

Jacob fake pouted like a child. He was wearing his nice dress clothes. They seemed to fit him just right in every place. He definitely cleaned up well. Jacob then started to inspect you. Your hair, your dress, then fixated on your face. Evie soon finished your makeup and smiled triumphantly. 

"You look beautiful,"

She inquired gently as she gave your shoulder a soft pat, for good luck you presumed, and then slowly but surely left the cart, her limp fading away, but you didn't notice. Jacob stood back and admired you as a whole, a grin spreading across his features. 

"You'll be the star of the show, love."

You supressed a blush and teased,

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Frye."

He gave and exaggerated bow and held out his hand. You gladly took it, the both of you exiting the train, flagging down a carriage that would take you to the event.

 

 

 

Soon the both of you arrived at the extravagant party, Jacob using an umbrella to save the both of you from the rain. He showed the guards the invitation he stole earlier and walked in the mansion with ease. You started to fan yourself, seeing all of the upper class people. It partly made you nervous that you would be caught and possibly killed, but Jacob's presence calmed your nerves greatly. Speaking of Jacob, he wasn't by your side. You must've been too caught up in your worrying that he slipped away easily.  
You frantically searched for the assassin, but with no avail. You tried to keep your calm exterior as you made your way to one of the many columns that were scattered in the huge ballroom. You stood next to it, hiding your mouth with your fan so no one would notice that you were biting your gloss covered lip as hard as you were.  
An older man approached you. He clearly had his fair share of champagne already. You braced yourself for what he would try to do and plastered on a fake smile.

"What's a lovely lady like you doing here alone?"

He slurred as he reached a hand to yours and kissed the top of it sloppily. 

"Oh I'm sorry sir but I'm just waiting for my..."

You hesitated, thinking of what to call Jacob,

"...My husband. He probably went off to grab more glasses of champagne,"

You smiled wider and softly chuckled.  
The man liked his lips and used one hand to brace himself against the wall that was behind you, halfway trapping you beneath him.

"You see sweetheart..."

He started, but someone cleared their throat quite audibly behind the man, effectively cutting of his sentence. The man turned around, growling lowly, quite annoyed about being cut off. As soon as he saw the person who cleared their throat, he immediately backed off you.

"Excuse me sir, but that's my beloved wife," 

Jacob said, an underlying tone of anger in his voice. He must have heard you say that he was your husband. You peered over the older man's broad shoulders and saw him standing there, two glasses of champagne in each hand and an expression that could've threatened the devil rested on his face.

"I-I am so sorry sir... I'll be off..."

The older man stuttered, fast walking away. You visibly relaxed, your fake smile gone in a small sigh. 

"My god I can barely leave you alone for a few minutes without all these sods trying to court you,"

He sneered to himself as he handed you a glass of the bubbly beverage.  
Your relief slowly turned to worry and slight anger,

"Where in the devil were you?!"

Your eyebrows furrowed as you lightly hit him in the shoulder with your free hand.

"I finished the mission, Mrs. Frye,"

He chuckled as he said the last part. You blushed, not being able to stop it this time. 

"Oh shut up..."

You giggled. You then realized that even without your supposed distraction to help aid him with the mission didn't even need to happen seeing as he just finished it witout you.

"You didn't even need me to come along on this mission did you?"

You questioned, raising a brow.  
He gave you the trademark Frye smirk,

"I just wanted to bring you along, love. Didn't want to come alone."

He once again offered his hand and you grabbed it eagerly, suspicious aura leaving you immediately, it was soon replaced with a warm and happy feeling. He led you to the dance floor, placing your drinks on a passing servant's tray. You both started to dance slowly, his hands softly resting on your waist, your hands on his shoulders. You tried to avoid looking at his face, afraid of him seeing your blush. 

"What, am I that revolting?"

Jacob joked, noticing you avoiding his eye contact.  
You puffed up your cheeks and stared at him, playfully pouting.

"Ah that's better..."

He took a hand and gently grabbed your chin, your pout immediately left and was replaced with an expression of slight shock. He closed his eyes and tilted up your chin so your lips could meet his in a sweet kiss. Both of your breathing got shallow. The moment couldn't have been more perfect. The music playing faintly in the background, the soft patter of rain outside, and the warmth from both of your bodies being pressed together just set the mood. Just as his lips ghosted over yours, you both heard a shout. You both pulled away quickly, but quite reluctantly I might add, and noticed a guard at the top of the grand staircase. He was pointing at Jacob, he probably saw him while he was finishing the mission. Jacob's eyes widened for a fraction of a second and quickly grabbed your hand, quicky leading you out of the throngs of people dancing to the door. Then he started to sprint with you in tow. The heavy rain started to pelt you both, instantly soaking your clothes. The few guards who were standing at the entrance noticed you both running and immediately started to chase you and Jacob.

"Not how I imagined our first kiss to go!"

He laughed.  
You couldn't help but laugh with him, as you both ran through the rain.


	8. Slow Mornings - Connor x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcannon that Connor is usually an early riser but during the fall and winter he gets sluggish and hates getting up before he needs to.  
> (It's short and like so many other fanfiction I've read ugughh don't hate me)

Ah winter. The bare trees were dusted with snow and the ground seemed to be covered in a thick blanket of white. All of the wildlife was quiet at this time in the morning when you awoke. But this time, your boyfriend Connor wouldn't let you go from his incredibly tight embrace.   
You huffed. So it was going to be one of those mornings.  
You tried wiggling out of his arms, biting playfully at his bicep that rested on your chest, poking his peaceful face, sticking your finger in his ear, flicking his chest, nibbling his neck, and kicking his shins in hopes he would release his grip.   
No such luck.

"Connor... I need to get up. It's nearly dawn," 

You whispered. His grip only became tighter as he grunted lightly.   
You sighed. Of course. You lightly slapped his arm and whined,

"Let me gooooo... I have to make breakfast and you need to get more firewood."

He moaned as if he was a child and buried his face into your shoulder. His hair was wild and almost got into your face.   
He was so adorable.  
You gave up and decided to rest a little more.  
Like cuddling with your favorite teddy bear would do any harm.


	9. Wow I'm lazy

Well you guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had a bad case of writer's block.  
BUT WHATEVER. In all seriousness, if yall want me to be more productive like please harass me so I can get off my lazy ass. Anyone is welcome to send in prompts or scenarios on here or at my tumblr (@pandawasbored)! 

I'm basically just making this chapter because I was writing a new Jacob x reader chapter but I didn't save it and the stupid page reloaded so I lost it all :^((((

I'M SO SORRY I'M STUPID AND HAVEN'T UPDATED PLEASE DON'T HATE ME I'LL HAVE A CHAPTER UP SOON IF I FIND THE WILL.


End file.
